Mikumo Ai
Ai Mikumo (三雲　あい) is a cute type idol and first year student of Daybreak Academy. She uses the brand Cloud Nine. On a yet to be decided date, she becomes a prefect. Bio Appearance Ai has yellow-blonde hair with several pink streaks in them. Commonly, she wears her hair half-open, half in two buns with two strains of hair not being part of each bun. She is surprisingly tall. Her eyes are pink, and she has a heart-shaped lining in them. Commonly, Ai wears her school uniform everywhere but in bed out of pride for being a student of an idol school. Personality Ai has a bubbly, happy and bold personality. She is very obsessed with becoming the "best idol" for an unknown reason despite not having strong vocal or dance skills. She has a strong will to never give up, but almost did so when almost every idol academy refused her, and her never-ending positivity and the ability to find something positive whatever happens - even if it's just a "Ai will become the best idol no matter what!". She's a little bit self-centered and difficult to get to another topic than her goal. She can be very annoying, and usually is annoying. She has the tendency to compare herself to heroines from movies and TV shows. Generally, she reminds people of little siblings. She loves word-plays with her name and can be surprisingly creative. Background Ai comes from a normal background with the sole reason of her becoming an idol is her admiration to other idols, although not having a favorite. Since her background is, as described by herself, "plain and boring", she considers herself as perfect "girl turned star" character, similar to many anime in which the protagonist starts as normal person. Her father is a surgeon, her mother is a nurse and her older sister plans to study medicine. Ai's wish to become an idol is quite strange. She owns a surprising amount of historical and social studies in ebook form though. Ai is quite an idol fan and part of several fandoms. She has stated to like several idols and idol groups; Keyakizaka46, 2Skies, =LOVE, 22/7's Amaki Sally (who ironically is her seiyuu) and 40meterP'S Vocaloid songs are her favourites. She generally likes to follow idol fandoms a lot, but her attention mainly goes to said groups. She also used to follow a former idol whose name is unknown. Her hobbies include watching TV, daydreaming, video games, bird watching and listening to music. Relationships * Mikumo Ai - Ai views herself as "next best idol" and is sure of her talent and potential. How much she is actually going to achieve is another question though... * Amagawa Mayu - Ai tends to mistaken Mayu as cute type idol. She likes her. * Eihime Miku - Ai is a fan of Miku's unit 2Skies. She also uses the same brand as Miku does. * Hiruma Shieru - Ai admires Anne a lot, but has yet to meet her outside a meet and greet. Idol Activities Aura Ai's complete aura has been confirmed, but she currently has none. Ai glows raspberry pink and is surrounded by transparent, light pinkish fog. Different sized clouds surround Ai as if she'd be in the sky. Some of them are larger, some are smaller. Between a few of them, a rainbow might appear. Below her feets is a moving pattern. Glowing pink heart lines spawn below her feet and "shoot" towards the edge of the stage where they faintly disappear. Hearts also appear in the air around her from the middle of the performance on. They grow and shrienk with the rhythm of the song. Skills Ai had never any kind of training prior middle school. Thus, her singing and dancing skills are on the lowest level possible for her. She considers it as difficult to act without breaking into laugher or crying - depending on the scene - and her posing usually is very weird. Ai's greatest strenght is to not give up, and her general positivness. She has a surprising good memory in terms of meeting people although it might not seem like this in the first moment, and usually, she remembers everyone. She tends to connect people to personality traits. With none of her skills being extraordinary strong, Ai doesn't have any preference in terms of choosing something to do either. Since she doesn't seem on planning using her time as idol as 'start' in the industry, it's likely more a paid, time-consuming hobby to her than work. She does prefer variety and TV show work a bit though. Ai isn't very sporty or talented; she likes to spend her time with going to the cinema, shopping and spending time with her friends. She tends to oversleep and stumble. Ai learned the piano as child and continued to take lessons until middle school. She is surprisingly decent in playing it, but by far not good enough to become a pianist. Autograph Ai's autograph consists of a cursive writing of her given name, Ai. The name becomes the mouth of a smiley in a cloud. Another cloud is added in the background alongside a few hearts, stars and points. Below the smiley cloud and on the second on, the words "Thank You Too! <3" are written. The <3 is meant to be a heart as well. Classes In her first year of middle school, Ai took Speech, Variety and Music Instrument (Guitar) class. She tended to forget pracitising her instrument though and thus soon decided that she'd take another subject in the following year. She has no idea which subject she wants to take though. Coords *Pink Dawn Coord Ethymology Mikumo (三雲) uses two kanji, 三 and 雲. 三 translates to three and 雲 to cloud. Her surname likely references her brand as it can be translated to "Cloud Three", and 3² is nine, thus meaning "Cloud Nine". Interesstingly, "39" can be read as "miku" and "sankyuu". While "miku" appears in her name, "sankyuu" is similar to the Japanese pronounciation of "Thank you". "mo", which also appears in her name, can be translated to "too" or "as well". This might explain why she likes to say "Thank you too" in English. Her given name, Ai (あい) is written in hiragana and thus, the meaning is unknown. Written as 愛, it means love, and Ai insists on this meaning. The katakana of her name, アイ, are also the Japanese writing of "I". This is likely the reason why she only uses her name to refer herself. There are other possibilities to write the name and give it a meaning, but only those two are claimed 'canon' by Ai. Trivia * Favorite Food: Candyfloss * Favorite Colour: Pink * Favorite Flower: '''Daisy * '''Favorite Animal: Unicorn * Favorite Song: Dare Yori mo Tataku Tobe! by Keyakizaka46 * Favorite Number: 3² * Ai is a character of Stellar Wind, a former Aikatsu Stars! fanseries. * She refers people by their names or nicknames only, including herself. ** In the rare cases when she uses "I", she says "atashi" (あたし). She never uses any form of 'you' but uses names, nicknames or, in the case that she doesn't know the name, descriptions. ** One of the few cases where she uses "I" is when introducing her name. * She likes to say "Of Course" (もちろん). * Her CV is a member of 22/7, an idol voice actor group. Ai is a fan of the group. * Ai never uses the term "top idol". She believes that there is no "top idol", but only the best idol. ** She does seem to have a different definition than "most popular" or "most talented" idol for "best idol" though. ** It is also confirmed that Ai's "best idol" phrase does not refer to becoming top idol - she doesn't care a bit for her popularity. * Although having not realised it a lot by herself, Ai is homosexual. * It is confirmed that the dyed pink in her hair was only added to show her strange personality. * She is a Disney fangirl. User's note Originally, I intended to make Ai a serious character with an actual backstory and so on. She does have it, but I don't intend to actually roleplay it. Ai is a character from a (former) Aikatsu! fanfiction and I commonly use roleplays to get to know those characters; I have gotten to know Ai enough that I don't need to play anything around her anymore. Yes, she is annoying and shoujo anime main character-ish on purpose; it's really fun to roleplay her. For those who are curious; the original Mikumo Ai is a student at a regular high school who dreams of being an idol but does not get there. She eventually asks (read: forces) a few other students and ends up forming an indie idol group who gains popularity through livestreams (based on my original idol story #OnlineStar). Eventually, Ai realises that she is far from talented in anything, but her own strenght is to cheer people on and help to motivate them; she eventually becomes the heart of the group, even if she is the only one without a special skill. It is also revealed that Ai, having ADHD, she was never able to follow the level of education everyone else in her family has; her sister is a scholarship medicine student; her parents are surgeons. She later on decides to become a social worker though, and intends to study psychology. A comparably dark plot arc (ironically not the darkest; I also have the Yakuza involved into the story. Nothing in my plots can happen without at least one character dying haha) in relation to this is her first focused arc, and the second focuses on her being LGTB in Japan. Even though she is the central protagonist, the story only later focuses on her. Category:User:OmegaPri Category:Mikumo Ai Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Cloud Nine Category:Prefects